Bleach: Dark Flag Rising
by ShinobiSmithy
Summary: Years have passed since the climactic battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Sosuke Aizen and a new threat has awoken. With power switching in the 13 Court Guard Squads, Squad 6 Captain Katsu Tenryu comes face to face with one of the threats on a routine check of Soul society's forbidden waters. Familiar faces join the cast as Soul Society and the world are once again under threat


Chapter I

The sea was calm, not a cloud in the sky as a small black-sailed ship sailed upon the small waves.

Drunken laughter and babbling filled the air from said ship.

Empty bottles of alcohol, ranging from rum to ale littered the deck as did two or three drunk crew members.

"Ah you bunch of lightweights!" a strong womanly voice burst out from the Captain's cabin, a short moment before the cabin doors burst open from one of her boots kicking them open

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF MY CREW!" she bellowed out, a half full bottle of rum in hand, and a loaded matchlock gun in the other, staggering out.

"Should Keelhaul the bunch'a ya!"

"You're all pathetic, you're no Pirates" she staggered over to the helm grasping the wheel as much as she could with her rum and gun occupied hands.

"This isn't working..." she said before holstering her pistol within her belt "Now, where to next..."

slowly clouds started to gather in the sky, the waves began to roughen and the air got heavy with a cold chill.

The captain looked skyward as rain started to fall, slow first but quickly turned to a heavy storm

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" She commanded, taking a swig of rum before corking the container.

"We have a monster of a storm on our hands men"

All able crew began working hard to keep their ship together, the captain steering in the directions, barking commands when needed.

Suddenly there is a loud thud from the Starboard side, knocking the ship off course, then a loud monstrous roar came from below them.

The crew stood paralysed from fear, the waves calmed but the downpour of rain continued heavily.

Silence

Then from nowhere the water around them stirred, and exploded, causing the ship to rock violently from side to side, tossing crew members across the deck.

Then out from the vicious waves a monster appeared, a thick white Skull for a head, a snake like body with triangular markings on it's body.

"By Davy Jones..."

The captain looked up in amazement, it took a moment for the realisation to kick in.

"BATTLE STATIONS, ARM CANNONS, FIRE EVERYTHING WE HAVE AT IT!"

Wooden flaps rose open as the ships cannons were pushed into place, seconds later the ship rocked as all four cannons shot at once at the big creature, only three hit but did little damage, the fourth travelled through the giant hole in it's chest.

The monster retaliated, swinging its tail at the crew hitting a few of them off their posts, some into the sea to their watery grave

"What kind of monster is this?"

one of the crew yelled out seeing no damage done to the great beast.

The captain smirked, almost from cocy confidence

"a formidable one"

She drew her pistol and rushed to the side of the ship aiming her gun at the beast

"Avast, Great beast, for attacking my ship is a declaration of war against my crew and I"

she uses her thumb to cock her pistol

"And no one wins a war against Crew and Captain of 'The Devil's Own"

She smirked and pulled the trigger, a loud explosion came from the barrel, shooting the bullet and hitting the beast in the head, leaving a thick smoke cloud from the barrel.

But her efforts were in vain, it was as useful as throwing a stone at a Giant, the bullet just bounced off the creatures head doing no damage to it what so ever..

The beast turned it's attention to her, and let out another mighty roar, the captain's face dropped from her cocky smirk to a look of fear and disbelief.

Moments later another great beast appeared from the sky, it's head similar to that of the beast of the sea, same chest hole, but this beast had huge wings, claws as sharp as her sword's blade.

What was left of the crew looked on in awe as the second creature descended, some now jumping overboard to escape the two attacking creatures

"Well...this is bad..."

The captain muttered under her breath, holstering her pistol and placing her palm to rest on the hilt of her cutlass, turning her head to keep track of both monsters that were flailing at the ship.

The Dragon like creature rose to the air, kicking up a huge gust of wind down onto the ship before setting in a dive-bomb direction straight for the captain, it's claws poised to destroy

The captain gripped the hilt and drew it, pointing the tip at the enclosing Dragon.

"HAVE AT YOU FOUL BEAST!"

She taunted, her grip tightening, she knew her blade wouldn't do a thing to it.

Just before the beast was to make contact, there was a loud thunderclap and a bolt of white lightning peirced through the thick skull of the monster, knocking it off course and crashing into the sea

Running to look where the creature had landed, the captain could see the monster slowly turning to dust and rising to the air.

She then heard the roar of the sea serpent that had attacked her ship, she turned her head to see the monster look up at the sails and it wasn't long after that a bright ball of fire shot down from the Crows Nest and hit the creature square between the eyes, sending the monster to the same fate as the last.

He looked up confused to the crows nest

"That's weird" she thought "No one installed any weaponry up there"

Taking a closer, focused look, she saw the image of a person up on the Nest

She couldn't make out what the figure was wearing, was it a crew member?

Maybe a Stowaway.

"My my, you're one lucky sailor"

a voice said behind her, her head twisted round in time to see the blade of a sword swing to her neck.

She quickly ducked the blade and used her own to parry the attacker's blade upwards before sliding back to get some space.

She got a good view of the attacker, he was dressed much like an aristocrat, a royal purple jacket and white trousers, his long black hair reached to the top of his back and over one eye.

Upon closer inspection, he had the look of a graceful gentleman, his pose wasn't as open as her style of fighting, she staggered slightly, the alcohol in her system making it hard to keep balance now the action had slowed down.

"Was it you who orchestrated this attack on my ship?"

The Captain pointed her blade to the man.

"For what reason are you here?"

"My master sent me, he requires Souls for a higher purpose"

he said bluntly, bringing his sword up to his face and within that moment, he disappeared from her sight only to appear to her left side, swinging his blade once more, only to be blocked.

"Souls for a purpose, what purpose would that be that you attack a ship and crew"

she pushed him away causing him to drop his guard before slicing at him, only for it to be dodged by the man.

"It's simple my dear drunkard"

he holds his hand to her, as if pointing to her with two fingers

"We came for you and your crew because you are simply easy prey"

his words echoed, as his fingers began to glow a faint white, quickly pulsating as if it was charging

"What the hell is that!"

she questioned

"This is tiring..."

his eyes became stern

"Lysavkrig"

As he said that the white light shot from his fingers and travelled towards her, she stood frozen to the spot, she had never seen anything like it, what the hell was going on, she brought her hands up to her head to protect herself.

Another close call, just before the light made contact a metallic object appeared between her and the beam, quickly diverting the blast away into the Captains cabin, causing it to explode.

Hearing the explosion the captain looked up to find herself behind a man in a white cloak, upon further inspection it had the number 'six' embroiled on it near the upper back.

He stood there in front of her for a few moments, letting the dust settle, she could see what had deflected the blast, it was his sword, the smoke rising from it made it clear as it was held at his side.

A few more moments passed, the dust settled and the debris from the now destroyed cabin had fallen, he finally spoke.

"Well, that was lucky..."

he said calmly, flicking the blade clean

"Those two friend of yours, they were weak, but you...you're special"

he raised his sword to rest on his shoulder.

"Now why don't you make like a good hollow and leave before I have to kill you"

he said in a cocky but stern tone, sheathing his sword into the scabbard at his hip

"Hollow, you say?"

the other man replied, his face contorting to a scowl

"How dare you compare me to those filthy beasts, they were just a distraction"

"either way, you best leave if you value your life"

the cloaked man spoke once more, keeping the ship's captain behind him

"Challenge me, Soul Reaper, and you will die!"

the other man charged at the cloaked figure, blade first, aiming to run him through.

The cloaked man turned to the ship's Captain

"you may want to step back, this is going to get...violent"

he smirked underneath his mask

and lightly pushed her back a few feet onto her back with one hand before partially drawing his blade to block the incoming attack with the other hand.

"You really have no idea who you're dealing with, Dude"

the cloaked man said, drawing his blade fully and pushing the attacker back an equal amount of feet.

He then jumped at the attacker, full force, slicing his sword down, only to be blocked by the other man. He pulled his sword back and tried for a side slash towards his hips, again, blocked.

The cloaked man jumps back, flicking his sword again

"Not bad, not bad at all"

he circled around the attacker, analysing him

"Judging by that blast earlier, you're no ordinary person"

he smirked

"what are you, you're neither Hollow nor Arrancar"

the man looked blankly at him, as if tired

"We are a force your kind haven't heard of before, infact "

the man lifted his hand once more pointing to the 'Soul Reaper'

"One of us alone, are much stronger than 3 of your kind"

his fingers start to glow again, but there was no hesitation.

"Lysavkrig!"

as fast as he said it, he fired his attack once more, this time it was faster.

The Soul Reaper could not react fast enough and instinctively dodged without thinking.

The light crashed a few feet away from the ships captain, sending her high into the air like a rag doll.

The Soul Reaper looked towards the explosion and saw her get thrown into the air, and again on instincts jumped into the air and caught her, she was out cold from the blast but still alive.

From the air he disappeared and reappeared, landing back on the deck on one knee, looking up at the attacker

"So long Soul Reaper..."

he looked to the unconscious captain and smirked.

"You will always remember this as the day that you almost killed Einherjar Loki!"

The Einherjar flicked his fingers and a gate of light opened up next to him.

Stepping inside he gave one more glance to the Soul Reaper

"Until next time, Soul Reaper"

he said coldly as the gate closed and he disappeared, leaving the boat to sink to the bottom of the ocean from his Krigs blast.


End file.
